Phoenix Flames
by Ryuu no Furui Yami
Summary: Three teens in our world.... a death on the eve of a girl's 17th birthday....the trust of friends.....This is a story of death and rebirth.
1. Chapter 1

There was once a girl. 16 years old. Smart, sarcastic, sweet to those who deserved it, and unemotional to those who hated her. But she had many a secret hidden inside her distraught, lonely heart. On her 17th birthday, she passed away... and found a new life.  
  
And there were her two best friends. Hyper and funny, mysterious and strong, covering up their pain with smiles. And they followed that girl into the Underworld... and then ascended with her to Heaven.  
  
Phoenix Flames  
  
By Ryuu no Furui Yami  
  
Lord of the Rings does not belong to me. Only Selena, Lee, Kara and the plot of this story do. So DON'T steal them! This WILL be a dark fic. There will be humor, adventure, and some romance, but the main theme will be dark. Wow, me writing something dark and depressing for once..Be afraid. VERY afraid. Wait... ARGH!!!!!!!!! NOT ROMANCE!!!! WHAT HAVE I DONE???????!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter one: The Three  
  
A/n: Oops. Almost forgot the main character bios.  
  
Name: Selena Wood  
  
Age: 16, turns 17 in first chapter  
  
Hair: Brown, with forest green bangs. Long, runs down in a kinda low ponytail to her butt. See Faries Landing manga for example.  
  
Eyes: Dark blue  
  
Other: About 5 ft 6. Slender. Wears black cargo pants, a light blue long sleeve shirt, and a gray short sleeve hoddie over the shirt. Wears leather, fingerless gloves. Has on boots. She wears a purple, bead bracelet, like Kyo from Fruits Basket, and her ears are pierced.  
  
Personality: Down to earth, kinda punkish. A fantasy and anime lover. She draws, sings, and writes songs and poetry. She has a sarcastic sense of humor, but she's really very gentle. She knows ninjitsu and judo, along with kendo. She's not the most athletic person in the world, but she's okay. She secretly suffers from a growing depression, and was murdered on her 17th birthday. But she still lives..  
  
Name: Lee Harris (no, not Lee the vampire from the DMO)  
  
Age: 18  
  
Hair: Raven black, pulled back into a small ponytail, bangs covering his eyes  
  
Eyes: Forest green  
  
Other: About 6 ft. Not muscular, but not scrawny. In between. Has beige convertible pants, a navy t-shirt, and a jean jacket. Has on boots.  
  
Personality: The oldest of the group. Mysterious, yet kind and strong. He may look ominous on the outside, but on the inside, he's just a normal guy. He loves horses, and is an excellent rider. He also plays guitar. He follows Selena into death on her 17th birthday, yet he joins her in her new quest. He secretly longs for someone from his past...  
  
Name: Kara Harris (yes, Lee is her brother)  
  
Age: 16  
  
Hair: Brown, going to about her shoulders, lot's of little braids randomly set in her hair  
  
Eyes: aqua  
  
Other: About the same height as Selena. Slender. Wears jeans, a gray sweatshirt around her waist, and a white tank top. Wears two blue wristbands, and tennis shoes. Wears a silver necklace she sometimes fiddles with.  
  
Personality: The most hyper of the group. Some think she's preppy, but she's not really. She looks up to her brother a lot. Sly, and the fiercest in fighting. She also knows how to use a bow. Her somewhat childish personality attracts people to her, and creates her fierce enemies. She secretly hates herself, and is having..problems with her stepfather. She trusts no one but her friends, and thinks that her problems are no one's problems but her own. She and Lee follow Selena on the eve of her 17th birthday, and she finds a world she always hoped existed.  
  
Well, that was long. All three of them are fantasy fans, and Lee is a really, REALLY good artist. Though he degrades himself a lot. Wow, 2 pages already? Gods, I ALWAYS come up with story ideas at the worst times! Right now I'm sick AND supposed to be doing homework. Aw, well. On with the fic! And no, this is not one of those mary sue fics. I'm not sure if they will or won't join the fellowship. R&R people! I will accept OC's.  
  
Tap tap tap tap. A yawn escaped from her lips as she tapped her pencil against the desk. She glanced at the clock. Damn, still 5 more minutes.. "Miss Wood!" Selena looked up. "Yes, Ms. Hailor?" The teacher glared at her. "Can you please answer the question on the board? Or do you find my class to boring for your tastes?" "The answer is 3-2x= 7(2) -5." Inwardly, she smirked. The teacher gaped like a fish for a moment. The class sniggered. A few rolled their eyes. You'd think that the teachers would learn to ignore Selena by now. RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The bell ending 8th period rang, and the teacher yelled out a homework assignment as the chatting students filed out the door. She sighed a little and stretched. Selena was a lonely figure as she headed out the door and to her locker. She got out her coat and grabbed a few things as she headed outside. Another day at Ferguson High was done. Thank ye Gods. Her two best friends were waiting for her at the bike rack. Lee and Kara Harris were brother and sister, but they acted, and looked, like the best of friends. They were only half siblings, but they got along surprisingly well. Kara's original father had died 5 years ago, and Jack, Lee's father, had met Kara's mother a year later. Then they got married. Jack and Kara weren't exactly on friendly terms. But both insisted they were fine.  
  
Selena walked over to them with a yawn and a "Hey" for a greeting. Kara just grinned and waved while Lee nodded. "So, how's the birthday girl today?" asked Lee with a hint of a smirk on his face. 'Tired. VERY tired. And Ms.H was being a bitch today." Kara winced. "That bad, huh?" "Yep." They started walking home. "Oh, right. The party's tonight at my house. Be there at 7, kay?" They nodded. Kara hopped with excitement. "Oooo, Selena, you're gonna LOVE my present!" "Kara, please tell me you didn't get me a bag of crickets again, cause I still haven't forgiven you for last Christmas, ya know." "Eh, heh heh heh heh heh, I keep telling you, I DIDN'T do that! It was May, or Paul, or Christine!" "Right....Well, namarie*." "Namarie*," Lee and Kara replied. They split up and headed home. They both lived on the same street, but in opposite directions. Selena ran lightly up the steps of the porch and pushed open the door, calling, "Hey, I'm home." Nobody was there, and she headed to the kitchen. A note was on the fridge, reading, "Selena- Sorry, but there's a problem at work. Me and dad won't be back till really late. We're going to have to postpone your party, but Lee and Kara can come over for awhile. Oh, and T.K broke your Playstation2. We'll get you a new one, okay? Love, mom." Selena groaned, and read the P.S at the bottom. "P.S/ T.K's spending the night at a friends." 'Well, at least SOMETHINGS gone right today..'she thought. With a sigh, she stepped over to the phone and began calling everybody to say that the party was being postponed. Lee and Kara were disappointed, but agreed to come over at 7 for a hour or two. She hung up the phone, and went out to the living room to do her homework. Her family was pretty rich, but her parents were ALWAYS busy, and her little brother T.K was a real pain. She was often alone at home, and sometimes she felt rather lonely. She dumped her bag on the couch, and began her homework, unaware that her life was soon going to change forever..  
  
*- Namarie- Good bye in elvish  
  
A/n: sorry, that's it! I was going to write more, but it's late and my mom wants me to go to bed. R&R and OC's will be appreciated! New chapters for Three Crazy Teens in ME equals Chaos and What if SOULD be up soon. Sorry. Ja ne! Tell me what ya think! I NEEDS opinions... Come on, press the pretty purple button..Ya know you want to! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: GOMEN! I am SO sorry I haven't updated lately. Thankies to the people who took their time to review this pitiful piece of crap! Sorry, my bro's in the hospital right now, and things are kinda tense... Enjoy!  
  
To Jedi Padawan Tides: Thanks for reviewing! Don't know when I'll be using Scout in The DMO; maybe after the first few chapters.... See ya at school!  
  
To Mia: Arigato! Well, the only reason I DID do the bio's so early is because I didn't want to have to do it all later.... Mesa is lazy..... Hope you like this chapter!  
  
To Ainu Lote: Aww...( pats on the back) It's okay, I don't hate you! Love your fic! Ideas would be appreciated.  
  
And now on with the fic! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Death and Rebirth  
  
It was around 6:45 when Selena finished her homework. She randomly stuffed it in her poor book bag along with everything else that was in there. Dropping it by the door, she went into the kitchen and decided to maybe order a pizza or something. 'Hmm, what should I get? Sausage, or cheese? Cheese, or sausage....or maybe even a pepperoni....no, cheese, no wait, sausage... how about a veggie.........grr.......CURSES!' Okay.....while our not so loveable main character is pondering over pizza, let's take a lookie outside, shall we?  
  
Unbeknownst to Selena, under the light of the fading Oregon sun, a darkness was coming.... And she would never be able to come back. A small ways up the street, a young boy was slowly dragging himself along. Coming from the opposite direction were Lee and Kara, randomly chatting away, holding the presents in their arms. A somewhat normal, pleasant scene. Until you looked a bit more closely at the boy's face. His eyes were hidden under the shadows, his skin almost like a vampires; porcelain white. His face stuck out, drawn edges on his thin cheeks. He slowly opened his eyes as he saw Lee and Kara enter Selena's house, her at the door with a phone in her hand. His eyes were not his own. They were golden red as a fire. An evil fire. One that would, and could, make people wince and look away, or drop to their knees begging for mercy. Both suited him just fine. He smirked a little. It was about to begin.  
  
Selena had just finished ordering a pizza (she chose pepperoni) when Lee and Kara arrived, knocking at the door with enough force to almost break it off the hinges. Which they could do. But they didn't. But that's not the point! "Hey, guys. Come on in. Ooh, PRESENTS! YAY!" (A/n: sweatdrop) Kara grinned at her friend's excitement. "Now, now, no presents until we get birthday cake!" Ignoring Selena's muttering about not even HAVING a cake, she entered with Lee, who just sighed a little, and handed his present to Selena, who immediately perked up, squealing with excitement. "Yay! Thanks, Lee! Come on, I ordered a pizza. Let's hang out in living room until it's here." And they did just that.  
  
Outside the boy noiselessly walked up the driveway.  
  
From Lee, Selena got a sketchbook, a handy messenger bag, and some other art stuff. (She also glomped him. Poor Lee.) And from Kara she got a cute, yet baggy, brown colored hat with floppy cat ears on the sides (A/n: If anyone reads the online manga MegaTokyo, and they've seen what Piro wore when Erika was in the schoolgirl uniform, you'll know what I'm talking about), some CDs, and a silver necklace in the form of a phoenix. (She glomped her too. No Yuri or Yaoi in this fic!) "Thanks for the great stuff guys! Where'd you get the necklace, Kara?"  
  
The boy was walking up the front steps.  
  
"Oh, that? I found it at this really weird shop one day. This old woman said she thought you'd like it. Plus it was at a good price. And there were two other ones, too!" "Really? What happened to those two?" Lee brushed back some hair to reveal a silver eagle earring, and Kara held up her wrist to show a hawk. Selena fingered her necklace. "Just birds? That's kinda weird....." DING DONG. "Oy, that must be the pizza. Hang on a sec." Jumping up nimbly from her sprawled position on the couch, she jogged over to the door, and opened it. "Hey, thanks for delivering the pizza. How much do I ow- Wait! What the hell? T.K. what're you doing here? I though you were at your stupid friends house! Oh, and by the way, I expect a new Playstation!" Taking a deep breath in order to continue, she suddenly stopped, and peered at T.K's face. "Oy, T.K., you alright?" He said nothing. She began to feel a bit frightened. "T.K., what's wrong? Come on, talk! What's wrong, you sick?" He looked up at her, and opened his eyes. Selena gave a small scream when she saw their color. "My God, T.K., this isn't funny!" His head lolled to one side. "Enjoy, this night while you can, woman. It shall be your last time among the living." And with that he shambled away, almost like a zombie. She was stock still, Lee and Kara coming up and staring at her younger brothers form. Lee turned and waved his hand in front of her face. "Hey, Selena. Earth to Selena!" Kara cautiously peering up at her. "Selena, you okay? Look's like you just saw a ghost!" Selena's head shot up at that, and blinking a little, she smiled a small, fake smile at her friends. "Oh, that? Heh, that was just T.K. having a practical joke. Come on, I need to go make a phone call," she said, heading towards the kitchen. The Harris siblings glanced at each other, then followed.  
  
'Damn, has T.K. been on drugs or something? Hmm, better call his friends house and see what's up.' She reached the telephone, punched in a number, then waited, tapping her foot impatiently. On the third try someone picked up. "Hi, Mrs. Daniels? Is T.K. there? This is Selena Wo-"The woman on the other line gave a scream. "KEEP AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR FREAK BROTHER KILLED MY SON!!!!!!!!!!!" Sobbing, the woman yelled, "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!! Oh, my baby, my baby boy, Oh....." Sobbing, the woman hung up the phone, holding her lifeless son in her lap, fresh blood still running down from his neck, rocking back and forth.  
  
The phone dropped from Selena's limp hands. She sank to her knees, covering her mouth in horror. "...my.....god......" Lee rushed next to her. "Selena! What happened? Tell me! Come on!" Kara kneeled next to him and began shaking her friends shoulder. "Selena! Selena!" Selena looked up with empty eyes. "....he....killed.....him....." Then she fell to the floor, crying. "WHY? WHY WOULD HE DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS????!!!!!!!!!!! WHY????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (A/n: Dark, ne? It gets worse.)  
  
Awhile later, Selena lay in her bed. Lee and Kara had to go home a few hours ago. She hadn't told them exactly what had happened, but they still didn't want to leave her alone. She had locked the door securely, and made sure all the windows were closed. She even kept a small knife by her table. Selena shivered. The way T.K. had acted... heck even his tone of voice had scared her. She hung onto the phoenix necklace, feeling her body heat radiate off, and, for some reason, giving her a small comfort. Listening to the wind between the trees, she drifted off into sleep. It was the last thing she would ever do.  
  
Outside, the wind howled and moved between the leaves, causing a high, eerie sound. A dark figure crept out of the shadows and into the house. Moving up the stairs swiftly and silently. It entered Selena's room without a sound. When it saw the necklace in her hands, it gave a small hiss of displeasure, an almost noiseless sound. It fled, going back the way it came. As the clouds rolled back, a small patch of light fell upon the figure, and revealed it to be T.K. 'Damn it!' he thought. "That stupid thing won't let me touch her!' He thought for a moment. He smirked. "Then again, there ARE other ways to murder." A small fireball appeared in his hands, and he gently blew it against the house. Smiling in satisfaction as the fire spread.  
  
A few minutes later, the whole neighborhood awakened to the sounds of fire trucks. Lee, pushing back his dark covers and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, went over to the window and looked out. His heart stood still for a moment. Then he turned around and ran out of his room and out of the house with a speed that didn't seem human, Kara soon joining him. In fact, everyone in the neighborhood raced towards the scene. What they saw then they would never forget.  
  
The Wood house was burning. And Thomas Kevin Wood laughing, with eyes that looked like the devil himself, and sitting on the driveway of his home. CREATING the very fire that the men were desperately trying to put out. Kara stood still for a moment, then screamed and raced inside the burning building, not caring that it might be the last thing she ever did. 'I HAVE to get her out' thought Kara desperately. Lee soon joined her, ignoring the screams and yells to stop.  
  
One minute later, a scream that would scare the Gods themselves was heard, and the house collapsed to the ground. And T.K. sitting there, laughing, until he was silenced forever by the wall that crashed into him. Quite a few people fainted. The rest looked on in horror. And that was the scene the Ralph and Lisa Wood came home to. Lisa's scream of terror was heard by the heavens themselves.  
  
And so they passed. However, this is just the beginning of our tale. The end is yet to come.  
  
A/n: So, how do you like it? I don't like it too much, myself. Review! Give me reviews! Give me paring ideas! Ja ne! Sorry if you guys don't like it very much. Just to let you know, T.K. was possessed. Probably a ringwraith or something. 


	3. Please read

To my faithful readers and friends.  
  
I'm sorry to say, that I will not be updating for some time. Not  
only am I not able to, due to school and my lack of inspiration,  
but also because of something that has been happening over the  
past year in my family.  
  
Today, my little brother, at 13, was arrested, and led away by  
the police in handcuffs. I just can't do anything right now. So  
please bear with me. I do plan to start writing again after my  
depression has lifted somewhat. Thank you for your reviews, your  
comments, and your patience. I'm sorry if this bothers anyone,  
but at the moment I have no will to write anything. Thank you.  
  
Ryuu no Furui Yami  
April 28, 2004.  
  
A poem I came up with so FF.net would let me post this.  
  
~What kind of world do we live in?  
So full of pain and agony.  
What is our reason for living  
If all we can feel is hurt and blame?  
Why are we alive at all?  
Does some God really watch us  
From skies so high?  
Or maybe this is just me? 


	4. Chapter 3finally

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. R&R, please. I hate this chapter.... -.-;  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
There was nothing.  
  
There was nothing there. No one was there. Nothing could be heard. She was falling. She couldn't feel anything. Except the cold. She gave an unheard sob, and tried to hug herself, burying her head into her arms. "Lee!!! Kara!!!!!!" she cried out pitifully, the loud words fading to a whisper in that cold place. More tears fell down her face. 'Please.... someone... anyone.... help me....'  
  
And suddenly there was warmth. Her eyes opened. It felt like there was a - fire brushing against her very skin. But it didn't hurt. It was kind, warm, wise..... yet ancient. Wait, how could fire feel ancient? Something wrapped her in their arms, and she blinked. Feathers? Yes, feathers....feathers as soft as a cloud. She lifted her head, and her eyes went wide.  
  
It was a phoenix.  
  
She had heard stories of them, but she had never truly believed in them, or what people described them as. She had been wrong.  
  
It's wings were enormous, large and powerful, crimson red in color. A large, sweeping group of tail feathers lightly soared behind its powerful body. The beak was a dark yellow, and its eyes were golden, so golden she felt she could have drowned in them. They were filled with a wisdom of the ages, intelligent, dangerous, full of the thing's she never could begin to understand in one lifetime. It was utterly magnificent. One golden eye turned to her, and she shivered slightly.  
  
'..do not be afraid child.....'  
  
She gasped. "...are...you talking...to me?" The phoenix, if possible, looked slightly amused. 'whom else would I be talking to?' Selena scratched her head sheepishly. Then the golden yes turned solemn. '...child...do you know where we are?' She looked up at him. "No....but...where is it? Where are we?" Her eyes widened. "Am...am I...." 'Yes.....you are dead....' The beautiful creature nuzzled her pale face with its beak. 'But do not fear.....I have come to help you.' "Hel-lp me? How? Why?" 'Do you remember the pendant that your friend gave you?' "Yeah...but what does that have to do with anyt-"'Ssh....listen to me. Because of it, your brother could not kill you directly. It will protect you from him and what...he has become.' Selena bit her lip. "Yeah...his eyes...they went all red...and he...he..." She looked up into the phoenix's face, features full of distress. "What happened to him? I mean, I know he can be bad sometimes, and he breaks my stuff, but...why would he kill anyone?" The Phoenix looked rather sad. 'Do you know the story...of the Dark lord, child?' "Um, which one? Harry Potter, of the Lord of the Rings?" (A/N: XD sorry, couldn't resist) The Phoenix, if possible, looked like it was going to laugh. 'The Lord of the Rings, young one.' She blinked. "Um, yeah, I've read the books and seen the movies....why?" The Phoenix gazed at her. 'A part of his soul....placed itself in your brother's heart.' Selena gaped at him. "Wai...wait a second! I thought that when Frodo destroyed the ring, Sauron was gone for good!' It shook its head. 'Not Sauron, child....but his master, Melkor.' (A/N: If you don't know who this is, then he's one of the Valar...well, formerly. He was the first Dark Lord, and master to Sauron. He was defeated by the other Gods, then sealed away, finally, in the dark reaches of space, or something like that. It is said that he is destined to remain imprisoned there until the end of the world, where he will become freed and fight against the Valar and all the souls of the good, and thus, bring about the end of the world. This is pretty much the whole story. If I'm wrong, please don't hate me. I only have a couple of web sites and The Book of Lost Tales as reference....)  
  
Selena blinked. "So...it's the end of the world? Ragnorok?" The Phoenix shook its head. 'No child.....it is not to be for many more years....something has gone wrong in the past. Your brother may have died, but this shows that Melkor is becoming stronger. If he has the power to send parts of his soul into other's in your world....then, that can only mean that he could declare war upon the Valar, before the appointed time set by Illuvatar.' Selena sighed. "Well, that's all good and dandy, but what's to be done?" The Phoenix looked her in the eyes. Realization suddenly hit her. "Oh no...you can't be serious...." It nodded. She banged her head with her hand. "Why [bam] me?! [wham] This is [whap] turning out [smack!] like a [bonk] fanfiction! OW!" The Phoenix sweatdropped. She pouted slightly, and rubbed her forehead. "Okay, I'm better now..." 'I should hope so.' With a toss of its wings, she suddenly found her self on it's back. 'Now hold on tightly. We must leave this place.' Selena blinked. "Wait, wha-"Then the creature flapped its mighty wings and flew like lightning into the darkness, with our poor heroine hanging on for dear life.  
  
A/n: I'm sorry it's not longer.... Poor Selena. -.- It sucks to be one of my characters. Sorry for the long wait, once again. But I have, just to let you know, been busy. Not only with the end of school, but also with my poetry and This is my new home for my angsty poetry and songs, and maybe one or two original fics. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! Bai for now! 


	5. Apologies, author note

To all my reviewers and readers---

My stories are all in progress, one way or another, but it may be awhile before I'm able to update agin. I'm ashamed to say this, but about a month ago I started cutting my arms, and I'm trying to find a way to get rid of this habit. I'm really sorry to have to do this to you all, but I don't know when my next update will be. Please try and bear with me, I SWEAR I'm working on new chapters when I have the chance. Once again I'm REALLY sorry, and I hope you'll all stay with me in the future. If any of you can suggest a teen hotline I really need one right now. Thanks much.

Ryuu no Furui Yami

I let go/this seems so pointless/falling down below/let me go/set me free now/scream at me all you want/I still let go/fall into the abyss of my soul/this dark gaping hole/you tried/thank you/I'm still saying/good bye/I gave up/on me/a long time ago

Broken/battered/humanity's lost their wings/why do we always/look to the sky/and cry/with tears from our soul?/We've lost everything/so I let go/will you go too?/is anything worth it any more?


End file.
